


Садовник в глупой синей шляпе

by alameli



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нефантастическое AU, в котором Джон Смит - ландшафтный дизайнер, а Гарольд Саксон - политик, сын богатых родителей. Написано на задание: "Сад"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Садовник в глупой синей шляпе

— И долго нам еще терпеть этот шум и вас, мистер Смит?  
— Работы идут по графику, мистер Саксон. Хотите помочь? — и Джон Смит поднял лопату повыше, как бы предлагая ее Гарольду.  
Тот фыркнул и ушел с веранды. Джон еще некоторое время смотрел ему вслед.

Такие обмены колкостями между ними были нередки. Ни один из них ни разу не позволил себе быть по-настоящему невежливым. Ни один из них ни разу не позволил себе задать по-настоящему важный вопрос.

— Кажется, вы испачкали свои шикарные туфли в грязи, мистер Саксон. Тайком проверяли, не отлыниваю ли я от работы?  
— Кажется, вы испачкали свой нос, мистер Смит. Совали его, куда не следует? 

Кому-то со стороны показалось бы, что они друг другу никто: богатенький пижон и садовник в идиотской синей шляпе, не считающие нужным друг с другом особо церемониться. На самом деле, они учились когда-то вместе в частной школе — семья Джона Смита была далеко не бедной, а сам Джон должен был стать политиком, как Гарольд, или хотя бы серьезным бизнесменом, но, с детства увлекавшийся растениями, он решил именно этому посвятить жизнь, к огромному разочарованию своих родителей. 

— Эта ваша шляпа, мистер Смит... Она ужасна. Почему вы ее носите?  
— Чтобы вы могли заметить меня издалека, мистем Саксон, и успели подготовить очередной язвительный вопрос. 

В школе они дружили. Над Джоном многие посмеивались: за его рассеяность и мечтательность, за то, что таскал к себе в комнату из школьного сада чахлые цветы, за вечную привычку рисовать в тетрадках вензеля и завитушки. Гарольд же сразу понял, что Джон обладал быстрым умом, богатым воображением и высокими моральными качествами. Последнее могло бы оттолкнуть Гарольда, по натуре авантюриста и циника, но ему нравилось спорить с Джоном, провоцировать его на не по годам серьезные рассуждения о социальном неравенстве, роли человека в обществе или толерантности. Когда они чуть подросли, о последнем Гарольд почти перестал заговаривать, боясь, что Джон догадается. И в то же время желая этого. 

— Не хотите что-нибудь добавить в проект сада, мистер Саксон? Сцену для выступлений, или мы могли бы развесить агитационные плакаты вашей партии в лабиринте, чтобы он стал по-настоящему пугающим.  
— Добавьте что-нибудь фиолетовое, мистер Смит. И кошек.

Однажды в школе они вместе готовились к экзаменам в комнате Джона, которая к тому времени была больше похожа на оранжерею — так много в ней было цветов и даже небольших деревьев. Гарольд сидел на полу, облокотившись головой о кровать, а Джон полулежал на кровати и крутил в пальцах карандаш. В какой-то момент карандаш упал на пол, и Джон наклонился, чтобы его достать, а Гарольд повернул голову в его сторону — он и не задумывался даже, что делает!.. Его губы скользнули по щеке Джона, коротко, несмело, чтобы это можно было принять за случайность, чтобы можно было потом сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Но Джон вздрогнул, как-то странно замер, будто окаменев. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, почти не моргая, и Гарольда охватывало предчувствие чего-то ужасного, непоправимого. Потом Джон снова уселся на кровати, и в тот вечер они больше почти не разговаривали, а после между ними поселилась неловкость, которой не было никогда прежде. После каникул Джон не вернулся в школу — Гарольд слышал, что его родители куда-то переехали, но ведь менять школу было необязательно, так что он был уверен: Джон сам принял такое решение. Гарольд был обижен и зол — от Джона он ожидал чего угодно, но не трусливого побега. 

— С кем вы только что разговаривали, мистер Смит? С кустом?  
— Это не куст, а вьющаяся лиана. Я уговаривал ее не сердиться на суету вокруг, потом тут будет один из тихих уголков сада, и ей здесь будет хорошо.  
— Вы это серьезно?  
— А вы всё такой же скептик? 

Много лет Гарольд не слышал о Джоне почти ничего, кроме сплетен о том, что тот много путешествует и занимается «какой-то ерундой» по словам его матери. Потом его проект ландшафтного дизайна прогремел в Париже, и Джону доверили обустройство нового сада возле одного из исторических зданий. Они бы, наверное, никогда больше не встретились, но отцу Гарольда пришла в голову мысль превратить собственный сад во что-нибудь грандиозное и позвать для этого «знаменитость», что заодно обещало новые сплетни для мамы Гарольда и ее подруг.

— Вы уже видели фиолетовые крокусы, мистер Саксон? Они как раз сейчас цветут. А керамических кошек у лавочек?  
— Эх, надо было попросить лунный камень или красный песок с Марса, я слишком упростил вам задачу! 

Джон держался спокойно, с достоинством и на некоторой дистанции, увлеченно командуя помощниками и сам не гнушаясь тяжелой работы. Приглашение родителей Гарольда присоединиться к ним за ужином он один раз принял (Гарольд так волновался, что почти всё время молчал, и не мог вспомнить, о чем они за столом говорили или что ели), от остальных вежливо отказался. Был разговорчив и мил со всеми, кроме Гарольда, с которым, случайно где-то сталкиваясь, они общались до смешного церемонно. Только смеяться что-то не хотелось.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

— У вас есть какой-то секрет, мистер Смит? Чем вы покорили Париж и моего отца? Какие-то уникальные деревья, экзотические цветы?.. Фонарики?  
— Ты смотришь, но не видишь, — вдруг как-то очень серьезно сказал Джон.  
Гарольд растерялся и не нашел, что ответить. Джон отсалютовал ему синей шляпой и вернулся к своим рассадам.  
Несколько часов эти слова преследовали Гарольда, ему казалось, что он что-то упускает. В конце концов он додумался отыскать проект сада, разложил его перед собой, покрутил. Потом прислонил к стене и отошел подальше, насколько позволяли размеры гостиной. Сглотнул.  
Издалека крупные элементы проекта — живая изгородь, лабиринт в центре — по форме напоминали буквы. Латинскую «H» в центре и две «S» по бокам.  
Нет, ему, наверное, померещилось, или слишком хотелось увидеть то, чего нет.  
В сети он отыскал фотографии того французского сада, победившего в конкурсе. Уменьшил, так что все мелкие детали превратились в разноцветные пятна. SHS смотрело на него с экрана, сомнений не оставалось.  
Он мог бы сделать вид, что ничего так и не заметил, но это означало — поступить, как Джон, сбежать.  
Гарольд давно уже предпочитал бросаться навстречу трудностям, но пока он шел обратно к саду, ладони предательски вспотели.  
— И что это должно значить? — с вызовом спросил он ковырявшегося в земле Джона. — Случайное сочетание букв, которое показалось тебе наиболее подходящим?  
Джон встал, снял перчатки, поправил шляпу, взглянул ему в глаза.  
— Я нарисовал много таких в школьных тетрадях, но ты, наверное, не заметил. Нет, это не случайность, это, — Джон развел руками, — мои извинения и мое признание.  
Воцарилось молчание, которое ни одни из них не решался прервать. Нужно было сделать шаг, один шаг навстречу, рискнуть, но было страшно и всё еще немного больно.  
— И у меня есть знакомый астронавт, который пообещал достать настоящий лунный камень, — выдохнув, будто перед прыжком в холодную воду, произнес Джон.  
— Да не надо мне... — отмахнулся Гарольд и вдруг рассмеялся. Легко и непринужденно, совсем как в детстве. — Лучше подари мне свою шляпу.  
— Тебе обязательно надо попросить о невозможном???  
— Какая ерунда, дай ее сюда немедленно.  
— И не подумаю.  
… За густым кустом цветущей керрии еще долго слышались препирательства.


End file.
